Notoriety
��Pull off intense heists in a cooperative first person shooter where criminals rule the world! Loot, steal, and uncover secrets in this expansive underworld of crime. ��For a list of changes and exclusive items, join Brickman Nation: https://www.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=288052 Check out the PTR if you want to test experimental features and changes before we release them in this game! https://www.roblox.com/games/1584363130/Notoriety-PTR Notoriety is a co-op first-person shooter developed by Brickman Nation for the Roblox platform, currently only supported for PC, although there was formerly support for Mobile. It was created on June 29, 2014Page 94 of Brickman Nation's Wall "Payday 2 is my latest project, due to popular demand" Jun 29, 2014 | 5:03 PM '- Brick_man' by Brick_man, originally under the name Payday 2'http://www.roblox.com/Indev-PAYDAY-2-place?id=21532277. It has also been known as Heist before it's current name. A revamped version of Notoriety (Notoriety Revamp), was released on December 22, 2017https://twitter.com/realEvanPickett/status/944074983101181953, which featured huge changes to the the game including maps, weapons, AI and gamepass prices. Many features were also removed, and were periodically added back into the game over time. The main change in the Notoriety Revamp was FilteringEnabled. Gameplay ''Notoriety is a co-op first-person shooter with RPG and stealth elements which can be played in a team of up to four players, it's gameplay being inspired by Payday 2. The game contains 18 maps, known as heists, two of which being paid gamepass heists. Different heists can be approached in different ways, some can be done stealthily, some have to be done loud and some can have either as an option. When in loud, the police will send waves of enemies to eliminate and slow the players, attempting to prevent them from completing the heist and escaping. However, in maps where stealth is possible, the assault can be bypassed as long as the players are not caught. Each heist has an objective, or a set of objectives that are required to be completed in order to finish the heist. In most maps, the main objective is to secure a certain amount of bags. After completing a heist, players are rewarded with cash, which can be spent on new weapons or other equipment, and experience (XP) which contributes to their level and amount of skill points. Skills can be used by spending skill points. They can provide general stat benefits and bonuses or give the player new abilities to use in heists. Skills can be refunded at any time, allowing for the skill points to be redistributed into any of the four class skill trees: * The Mastermind, able to convert police and heal the team with medic bags. * The Enforcer, tanking damage with a high armor stat while supplying the team with ammo bags. * The Technician, deploying sentry guns and trip mines to protect the team while maintaining the drill. * The Ghost, sneaking past guards and disabling security cameras with the ECM jammer. '''Difficulties Heists can be set to have a lower or higher difficulty depending on if the player wants more or less of a challenge, 'Normal' being the lowest difficulty and 'Nightmare' being the highest difficulty. Higher difficulties will increase the detection rate in stealth, the number of guards, the type of security cameras, damage dealt from enemies and the type of enemies that appear. The reward from heists also scales with difficulty, higher difficulties giving higher cash and experience. Customization Notoriety ''features many ways for the player to customize their experience, including masks, skill trees and assets. 'Masks' Players can buy or find safes which can contain a randomized mask or a free contract. Each safe has a specific selection of mask types, which can be in a variety of colors and materials, totaling to a huge amount of unique masks. The mask you get from a safe is randomized, so you may get a plain white dominus mask one time, and never get it again. Some players may choose to collect masks. Masks can be in six different rarities: * Common * Uncommon * Rare * Epic * Infamous * Exclusive If the player goes through their first infamy, they are rewarded with a free shades mask and an infamous safe, which has a 100% chance of giving the player a mask of Infamous rarity. The player can then choose to carry on going through infamy to continue getting an infamous safe each infamy. [[Skills|'Skills']] Players can pick certain types of skills that compliment their loadout to make a build. Using different builds can change the experience a player has when playing a heist, even if they have played it dozens of times. They may choose to pick different skills than they usually would to change their playstyle and their role in a team. They may also choose to pick ''less skills in order to add challenge to a heist that they find easy. Assets Before a heist starts, a team can choose to spend their favors and money to purchase assets. Assets are intended to assist the player in some way or form. For example, certain assets can provide an extra medic bag to the team, or delay the initial police assault to give them more time to prepare. Not all heists may have assets though, and some assets may be found on one heist, but not another. [[Game Passes|'Gamepasses']] Game passes can be purchased by the player for the digital Roblox currency 'Robux'. Gamepasses function in the same way a DLC would in other games, providing extra content or features for the player. In Notoriety, this can mean extra maps, weapon packs or stat multipliers. More game passes are planned to be released as development of Notoriety continues. Criticism Notoriety has had criticism on some of it's various features throughout it's whole lifespan. Notoriety Revamp Notably, the revamp caused a large stir and controversy in the community for various reasons. Data Loss In the early stages of the revamp, a technical problem not directly caused by Notoriety resulted in the majority of players losing their data causing a huge inconvenience for both parties involved. In response, the Notoriety Team sent out a form asking people to fill out if they lost their data, they would then restore player's data using the information they got from the forms. This allowed the majority of players to have their data restored. The forms were closed after a certain date, causing some frustration and anger in a minority of the community, as they were not aware of the form. However, the problem was largely resolved with time. Gun System With the release of the Notoriety Revamp came the revamp's first gun system, which the large majority of the community believed to be worse than the previous iterations of it, responding in many complaints due to it looking visually worse, having no crosshair and no large improvements being made on it. This was eventually resolved with the Notoriety Version 2.00 (The Gun Update), which added new guns, attachments and animations. However, there were still some problems: there was no reload sounds, certain parts of the gun would not be animated and the bullets would not fire to the center of the screen instead being offset slightly. Public Testing Realm On September 27th, 2019, the Public Testing Realm (https://www.roblox.com/games/1584363130/Notoriety-PTR) was opened up to all players to test experimental functions before they released them into the main game. This included new skills, perk decks, revamped UI, smoother animations, and much other improvements to the game. This mainly fixed most of the criticism Notoriety got over the recent years. * This could also indicate that Notoriety might make a comeback, considering its state of updates severely lacking recently, and a drop of players overall. References Category:Notoriety